Fox Twins
by dragonflame715
Summary: Naruto and Naru  femnaru are twins but were separated at the age of five now join Naru and her family as she strives to save her brother from konoha. unknown of pairings yet maybe some yaoi minato and kushina ALIVE good itachi human form kyubi
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

'Sigh' its been five years since minato's daughter was killed. I have failed you minato please forgive me I should've done more' the hokage thought as he looked at a picture of the fourth hokage.

The truth was they didnt know what happened to his child she just dissapeared five years ago with no trace of her around in fact it was the same day Itachi Uchiha killed his clan but nothing was ever proven so everyone assumed that she was dead. Thankfully Naruto was still here then it'd be a bigger failure to him. You see Minato didnt seal kyubi into naruto it was in his sister Naru that held the demon but naruto has the wind pheonix sealed within him. What the hokage didnt know was that Naruto gets beaten and missused every night and knows were his sister is but wont ever say anything.

[With Itachi]

"Ita! wake up you promised to teach me a new jutsu today" a blonde girl exclaimed yelling at a sleeping figure on a bed.

"Not now Naru" Itachi mumbled before he was tackled by a hyper 12 year old blonde

"But Ita you promised me" Naru whinned making itachi sigh

"Get kyu to do it" he said

"Get me to do what?" a voice said from the doorway

"Kyu Ita wont get up to teach me a new jutsu like he promised" Naru exclaimed running to the red head male whom looked about 23

"Naru its six in the morning not everyone is fully awake when you are" Kyu said as naru pouted

"'sigh' fine how about I teach you something if you let itachi sleep some more you know how his condition is" Kyu said quietly but naru heard it and nodded her head.

"Okay kyu... oh wait I forgot something" Naru said before running back into itachi's room and to the bed.

"Get better Ita" Naru whispered in itachi's ear before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Now dont get me wrong theyre not lovers or anything they see each other as brother and sister just like kyu and naru though kyu is really the kyubi who was released when naru and itachi went to the akatsuki 5 years ago. Turns out naru and her twin Naruto wasnt an orphan their dad and mom were alive and actually the leaders of akatsuki. They didnt die in the kyubi attack 12 years ago like the hokage told her when she asked and her mom and dad were Minato Namikaze, former yondaime of konoha and Kushina Uzumaki Princess of whirlpool or whats left of it. Anyway they knew the village was trouble and kyu and the phenox kai were good friendsof theirs so they reacted on the only way to save them when they attacked the village in defense. So they sealed kyu into naru whom was just born along with Naruto getting Kai sealed within him but they decided to fake their own deaths so they could get away from the village and naru and Naruto was taken away from them before they could take them and all their intells could never find them both in konoha.

"Ready to learn an awesome jutsu Naru?" Kyubi asked as they entered the training grounds

"Hell yes" Naru exclaimed as kyubi started showing her the hand signals for the jutsu foxfire which was basically a demonic genjutsu that when your placed under it it can cause actual damage.

[4 hours later]

"Look kyu! I finally got it!" Naru exclaimed jumping up and down making Kyu chuckle

"so your finally up? Feeling any better?" Kyu asked itachi who just sat next to him on the porch watching Naru run around oblivious to everyone.

"i guess as better as ill ever feel" Itachi said

"dont worry we'll find a cure especially with naru's smarts" kyu said as itachi let out a small smile.

"ITA! Your up are you feeling better? Do you want something to eat? Or maybe something to drink? Oh Kyu taught me a new jutsu its sooo cool and pretty wanna see?" naru asked all at once which took them both to realize what she asked

"Naru what have we told you about taking your time to talk to others? And yes im feeling better and no im not hungry or thirsty. I saw your new jutsu it was very interesting." Itachi said as naru brightened a lot more its not everyday she gets compliments about her jutsu's.

"well im hungry so im going to eat" kyu said before leaving while naru sat next to itachi.

"Ita are you really going to be okay?" Naru asked quietly while itachi looked at her sadly

"I dont know naru I dont know" itachi muttered before he felt someone hugging him looking down he saw naru with her face burried in his chest softly crying.

"You cant die ita your my brother and I dont know what id ever do without you ita promise me you wont ever leave me?" Naru cried as itachi hugged her back

"i promise naru I wont ever leave you" itachi whispered ignoring naru's parents watching from the doorway with heart broken expressions at their little girl crying.

"hey brat where are you?" a males voice asked making naru pull away and stop crying giving a small smile when kyu appeared not mentioning anything about her crying and handing them both a sandwhich.

"eat up you two you need your strength" kyu said as they did as told

[a month later]

Itachi was dying a lot sooner than anyone had expected now he could barely lift his head without passing out only because it took so much energy out of him and it was all because of that damned village konoha if they hadnt attacked and hit itachi then he would be fine even their poison expert couldnt find a cure. He could prolong the effects to itachi's body but that was it.

"ato what do we do? Itachi's getting worse and naru cant loose him do you know how much that'd hurt her not to mention I have started to see him as my own son." Kushina whispered not knowing that naru was listening to them.

"Shina I know how you feel I dont want my baby girl sad and itachi is like a son to me as well but none of my contacts have been able to track the medical herb in the mountains just outside of the village and if we dont find it by the end of the month he wont make it." Minato said before naru took off to her room silently crying knowing her brother could die in a week if no one found that herb.

"wait? Kyu always said that I had a knack for finding things human or not so if I find it and bring it home then ita will be okay again and he wont leave me" naru whispered to herself before wiping her eyes and packing her bag with her ninja gear like kyu taught her before hiding it under her bed waiting until tonight thats when she'll leave.

Getting up she went into Itachi's room smiling sadly at his sleeping form. Going up to the bed she kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Dont worry ita ill make sure you get better" naru said before her mom called her for lunch.

[that night]

'okay I got out of the house okay now to go to the mountians and if daddy's notes are correct its in a cave to the east of the mountian and it'll take about a day with no interuptions to get to.' naru thought as she left the village smirking at the sleeping gaurds and headed to the mountians.

The travel there was silent and she only stopped to set up tent when she was in a croweded area of trees so if anyone wanted to get her they'd be heard first.

Grabbing her fox plushie she drifted off to sleep getting ready for the next day of traveling.

[at the house]

"kyu have you seen Naru?" Minato asked

"she's probably in Itachi's room" Kyu said before going back to his book

"i just came from there she's not there or in her room or the training grounds." Minato said as kushina came running in.

"Mina look at what I found in her room she trew it away." kushina said handing minato the note

which turned out to be a page from her diary and it was talking about what she heard from minato's and kushina's conversation earlier that day.

"you dont think she went did you?" Kushina asked worried

"She'll be fine Kushina ill make sure of that. I'll go get her while you and kyu stay and watch over Itachi" Minato said as they both nodded knowing it was best for minato to go he was the only one able to talk some sense into Naru.

[with naru the next day]

"yes! I see it theres the cave" Naru yelled happily only to look dissapointed when she noticed 2 starving foxe cubs cuddled next to each other in front of the cave. Looking to the right of the cave she saw someone had killed the momma and poppa fox making tears well up in her eyes.

As she slowly creeped closer beign wary not wanting to scare the fox cubs any more she reached into her bag for her spare food. Slowly they started to eat it and move more to Naru looking more alive.

"can I go get something from in there?" she asked noticing that they seemed to understand her since they went into the cave Naru following.

Looking around she noticed that there were glowing blue flowers like her daddy's notes said all in the cave making her smile.

"Can I take some? My brother's sick and its the only thing that will save him" Naru asked the fox cubs who look like they nodded their heads.

"Thank you" Naru said before going to a batch she could reach and putting some in her bag before leaving, the cubs still behind her.

"do you want to come with me?" Naru asked as they just nodded making her smile a bit

"okay lets go home" naru said before she felt a familiar presence.

"Daddy" Naru said as the foxes moved infront of naru protectively

"guys its okay this is my daddy" Naru said as they backed off

"Naru what are you doing?" Minato asked

"Daddy I had too ita needs my help and im not going to just sit around and do nothing while he dies and Kyu always said im a pro at finding things then I heard you talking to momma and well here I am." Naru explained

"Naru I'm not mad I just wish you didnt do something so reckless you could've gotten seriously hurt." Minato explained as Naru nodded her head knowing what she did was dangerous and reckless but she was loosing her brother.

"Daddy can they come with us? Someone killed their mommy and daddy and they have no where to go" Naru asked

"yea come on lets go save itachi" minato said as Naru smiled

[when they got home]

"Naru? dont you ever do anything that dumb and reckless ever again!" Kushina said embracing her daughter tightly

"ok momma but I cant breathe" Naru said as kushina laughed and let go of her child

"So you finally realized what I was trying to tell you huh brat?" Kyu asked from the doorway

"What were you trying to tell her kyu? Surely you wouldnt delibertly put my duaghter now would you?" kushina asked glaring

"but momma kyu was right I have a knack for finding things and if I keep praticing I can go get Naruto back for us. I know he's alive I feel it momma so all I have to do is get strong enough to go get him." Naru said as kushina looked sad

"i know baby I just dont want to loose you too I know he's in that damned village its just we dont know where and with itachi the way he is we cant afford to go get him and it kills me to say that." kushina said as naru looked sad before grabbing her back pack and opening it

"but momma I got the flower daddy needed to make ita better so we can go get naruto sooner then we can all be a whole family again" naru said before handing her mother the bag with the flowers in it and running inside to see itachi.

Running in the room she stopped a bit surprised to see him awake but she quietly moved over to him.

"Ita how are you feeling?" Naru asked as all itachi could do was give a small smile

"good guess what? I got your medicine for you now you can get better and we can go get Naruto and be a family again isnt that great?" Naru asked as itachi smiled again agreeing since it took too much energy to talk in this state.

"Naru you should go eat and feed your foxes" Kushina said entering the room.

"okay momma get better soon ita" naru said before giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving the room.

"im sorry itachi but in the state your in now giving you the antidote is going to hurt" kushina said before giving him the antidote after setting up a silencing jutsu on the room so naru wouldnt hear.

[in the kitchen]

"daddy how long till ita's better?" Naru asked entering the kitchen

"a couple of days and in those couple of days your going to be training really hard you get to go to the chunnin exams being held in konoha to get your brother." Minato said

"by myself?" naru asked

"nope im going to be there and be your sensei and your foxes too" kyu said as naru gave him a weird look

"naru your foxes are special they can change into humans" kyu explained as naru looked thoughful

"thats awesome" naru exclaimed.

"naru you know what a ninja team is right?" minato asked as kyu gave him a look

"of course she does what do you think I've been teaching her pranks?" kyu asked

"kyu calm down and yes daddy I do" naru said

"then thats the part your foxes are going to play but since theyre still young your going to have to watch over them when your there because they cant change fully they still have ears and a tail" minato said as naru nodded her head nothing would happen to them or her twin while she was there.

"then lets go train" Kyu said before getting up and going after Naru with minato behind him.

"Naru were going to train with your foxes in their human form first. So what I need you to do is concentrate juat a little bit of chakara in them to change them also imagine them having clothes or they'll show up naked and theyre both boys." kyu explained as naru did as she was told.

The foxes slowly turned into humans well minus the tails and ears but they both had rusty orange wavy short hair and big curious blue green eyes, their fox ears and tails were the same colors as their hair. Naru put them both in matching fighting kimonos which were a blackish gray.

"Awww theyre so cute" Naru said as they looked at her with their head turned sideways.

"Brother? Is this her?" one of the twins asked the other

"Yes brother it is shes the one who saved us" The other answered before they both hugged naru

"thank you for saving us" they said

"Your both welcome...um u guys dont happen to have names do you?" Naru asked

"Im Kaira and he's Kira" Kaira said


	2. Chapter 2

"well its nice to meet you formally Kaira and Kira" Naru said

[chunin exams]

"kaira kira you two need to stay by narus said AT ALL TIMES" Kyu said in his disguise which just hid his ears and tails.

"okay sensei" they said at the same time before kyu went to go report to the hokage like all senseis of the other villages taking the chunin exams.

"come on guys were going to try to find my brother" naru said as they walked off.

[in a forest]

"yea so everyone know the plan?" a gray haired man asked a pink haired girl and a guy with duckbut shaped hair.

"yes sensei that baka teammate wont see it coming then it will be the end of the demon for good." the pink haired girl said as duckbut just nodded his head. Naru gave kaira and kira a look before they dissapeared.

"Shit we've got to find my brother his teammates are going to kill him and I WONT let that happen" Naru said as they took off still with each other but looking very hard.

"DIE DEMON BRAT" a villager yelled making naru and the foxes head in that direction only to see a beaten form on the ground and no one around.

"Naruto" naru said before approaching the form slowly but he still flinched back though he couldnt move.

"Naruto are you okay?" naru asked slowly moving so he could see who was with him.

"N-Naru?" naruto asked in his dry cracked voice

"yea its me brother were gunna get you out of this village momma and pappa are still alive and theyre waiting for us to return" I told him as he looked shocked but knew better than to question what his sister tells him because she never lies to him.

"Kaira Kira send out a special chakara to alert kyu" naru said picking up her brother who was very light which wasnt good at all. The foxes did as told and not even a minute later kyu appeared.

"is that him?" he asked as the foxes nodded.

"then lets get him to the hotel but descretely so no one knows we have him. We'll leave when the time is right." kyu said as they all transported to the hotel room and she layed naruto down on the bed knowing he was asleep and healing but naru wanted to talk to the wind phoenix. So using a jutsu naru entered her brothers mind scape.

"you are not my host so who are you?" the phoenix said

"my name is Naru Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto your host's twin sister. I have come to talk to you about my brother." Naru said

"Continue" was all it said before changing into its human form leaning that the phoenix was a girl.

"your a girl?" huh never expected that but whatever. Do you hold any compassion for my brother?" naru asked

"Yes he's been in too much pain from these damned villagers, but he wont fight back, and he still smiles and acts like everything's fine." she said

"what if I told you that you can be out of this cage and live freely but only in your human form with the same amount of power." naru said

"id say it sounds to good to be true" she told her

"its not, my demon I had in me was set free, the kyubi I didnt die and naruto wont either but if you agree and he doesnt then it wont happen." naru said

"i accept these terms and call me nix" nix said

"well then nix until next time maybe we can speak in person" naru said before leaving the mindscape.

"so Naru now that your back we were wondering since naruto's team is going to attack him how do we keep him out of danger without alerting anyone" kyu asked though since he's older he should know

"why dont we just leave?" naru asked gaining weird looks from everyone

"and why would we do that? We'd have konoha on our tails as soon as we stepped out of the gate?" kyu asked

"kyu did you really go to the hokages office? I mean seriously no one knows were here and have my brother they wont realize with the way they've treated naruto they'll think they finally killed him." Naru said as kyu looked thoughtfull before turning to the foxes

"what do you two think?" kyu asked

"were with naru, sensei" they said at the same time

"alright fine" kyuu said before there was a light knock at the door.

"who is it?" naru asked

"u-um m-my n-na-names h-hin-hinata" a small voice said as naru looked slightly shocked before opening the door and letteing the girl in.

"N-Naru?" she asked shocked before hugging her.

"hey hina how'd you know I was here?" naru asked as hinata blushed

"u-um we-well i-i was g-going t-to t-try to h-h-heal n-na-naruto but the- then I s-saw p-people t-tak-take him" hinata explained

"yea hinata you cant tell anyone but were taking naruto with us this village will kill him if he stays any longer and our mom and dad are waiting for us to bring him home." naru said as hinata looked sad but the hopeful

"C-could you t-take me w-with y-you?" hinata asked

"hinata do you know what that would mean?" naru asked as hinata nodded

"yo-you know I-i h-hate t-that place" hinata said

"okay first remove the jutsu making you stutter and then we'll talk." Naru said as hinata glared at her

"ruin my fun naru" hinata pouted

"you know why I did it besides that stutter's annoying" Naru said with a smile before her brother started to wake up

"N-naru?" Naruto's horase and cracked voice whispered

"hey big brother" naru said with a small smile

"D-did y-you m-mean it?" he asked

"yea I did brother were leaving soon, then you can meet momma and poppa and we'll be a family again" naru said as naruto started to cry

"shh dont cry brother it'll be okay no one will hurt you EVER again" naru said hugging his weak form which was partially healed.

"t-th-thank y-you n-nn-naru" naruto cried before naru knocked him out with a small jutsu.

"kyu-sensei carry him please." naru said as kyu just picked him up silently.

"kira kaira come with me were going to leave this god forsaken village a nice goodbye present" naru said emotionlessly

"Naru" kyu started but stopped when he saw that look on her face, the bitter smile, the hate in those blue orbs as well as the fear for her brother.

"it'll be okay kyu you take hinata and Naruto and get out of here and we'll catch up. No ones going to do this much damage to my brother and get away with it." naru said before they left going to there respective places.


	3. Chapter 3

"kira kaira come with me were going to leave this god forsaken village a nice goodbye present" naru said emotionlessly

"Naru" kyu started but stopped when he saw that look on her face, the bitter smile, the hate in those blue orbs as well as the fear for her brother.

"it'll be okay kyu you take hinata and Naruto and get out of here and we'll catch up. No ones going to do this much damage to my brother and get away with it." naru said before they left going to there respective places.

{top of hokage mountain}{villagers are around there looking in wonderment at the three kids up at the top}

"KONOHA BASTARDS LISTEN AND LISTEN WELL THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU EVER TOUCH NARUTO UZUMAKI AGAIN. IF ANY OF YOU FOOLS EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING AFTER US THEN WELL YOU'LL HATE THE RESULT. BUT BEFORE I GO I MIGHT WANT TO TELL YOU ALITTLE STORY ABOUT YOUR BELOVED FOURTH HOKAGE. YOU SEE THE KYUBI WAS NEVER SEALED INTO NARUTO THAT NIGHT BUT A MORE POWERFUL DEMON THAT COULDVE BROKEN OUT AT ANY TIME YOU BEAT HIM THAT WAS THE WIND PHEONIX DEMON NIX. WHERE AS SOMEONE ELSE GOT THE KYUBI SEALED INSIDE OF HER SHE WAS NEVER HARMED BECAUSE OF HER BROTHER SAVING HER ALL OF THE TIME. WELL GUESS WHAT I AM THAT GIRL AND I'M BACK FOR REVENGE. I HAVE SET UP TRAPS ALL AROUND THE VILLAGE THAT NO ONE CAN DETECT AT ALL."naru said using her voice enhancement jutsu

"OH BEFORE I FORGET THE CHILDREN YOU BEAT AND NEGLECTED WERE THE CHILDREN OF YOUR BELOVED FOURTH HOKAGE BASTARDS" naru said before she and the foxes dissapeared leaving nothing but confused and scared villagers and a rubble of the fourths head.

{with kyu and hina}

"So is naruto going to be okay?" hinata asked

"call me kyu hinata and he will be physically but mentally they did a lot of damage I'm surprised he was able to keep it up without it shattering" kyu said as hinata looked sad

"it did shatter I've been able to piece a few back together but that's it" hinata said before naru and the foxes entered the clearing.

"how is he?" naru asked

"he'll be fully healed in about an hour but mentally I don't know" hinata said calmly

"we'll get him better we have to" naru said before everyone turned silent till the foxes started arguing over a stick which eventually resulted in them knocking naru over by one tripping the other.

"oh you two are so going to so get it now" kyu taunted as the foxes looked scared before jumping off of naru and running down the road.

"are they always like that?" hinata asked

"yea ever since naru saved them about a week ago whenever she's feeling down they do that and distract her" kyu said before they caught up to naru and the foxes who were now in there fox form and on naru's head and shoulder.

{at home}

"Itachi how are you feeling?" Kushina asked as Itachi entered the kitchen only to see Kushina and minato sitting down looking at a scroll.

"a lot better thank you" Itachi said

"good just be prepared to be attacked by naru when she gets back which should be in about an hour knowing her." Kushina laughed

"well we know she'll always be on time" minato said as Itachi chuckled

"yea I just feel bad for anyone she's with" Itachi said making Kushina and minato laugh.

{back with kyu}

"kyu he's waking up lets rest" naru said as kyu nodded and leaned naruto against a tree with naru at his side in a matter of seconds.

"big brother before we get home I need you to tell me everything those villagers did to you. I know it'll be hard but I NEED to know okay?" naru said after naruto became aware of what happened and launched himself into his sister's arms trembling.

"t-they would b-beat me every night, I-i was star-starved, t-they e-even l-locked m-me in a cell f-for m-months o-on e-end." naruto cried

"shh naruto I know but listen I need you to at least nod yes or no to the questions I'm about to ask you can you do that?" naru asked as naruto nodded yes face still buried in her shoulder crying.

"did they do anything sexual with you?" naru asked and almost jumping for joy when he shook his head no

"did they come close?" naru asked

another shake of the head

"did they touch you?"

"the-they t-tried but n-nix sca-scared them o-off" naruto said

"brother I'm done no more questions it'll be alright now no one will hurt you again" naru comforted him.

"can you walk?" kyu asked naruto who looked up with tears still filling his eyes but nodding his head slowly.

"come on naru we've got to get him home" kyu said as they headed off again but at a slower pace for naruto while the foxes moved to bother kyubi.

"hey brother were close then you get to see momma and poppa" naru said

"h-how d-do y-you know t-they'll sti-still w-want m-me?" naruto asked as everyone stopped moving

"don't you ever think that okay brother momma and poppa have been trying to get us out of that village since we've been born they won't ever not want us no matter how many scars we have. Inside or out they'll love us and if they don't well you still have me, hinata, and the troublesome foxes over there on top of kyu-sensei" naru said before they entered the village being happily greeted by everyone

"naru we were wondering why the village was so quiet go on a trip?" a nice looking man asked as naruto clutched naru's arm

"yea and I'm back now for good with my brother too" naru said smiling

"that's good I'm happy for you and your family you should visit us sometime the kids miss you" the man said

"i will soon I promise and tell them that they better do all their chores or no sweets" naru said

"i'll pass on the message" the man said before they continued to head home.

"mom dad Ita were back" naru yelled entering the gates making hinata jump but the foxes just changed back to human form.

"Minato you owe me five bucks I told you I know our daughter more" Kushina said as they entered the house

"momma you bet on me again?" naru asked with a pout but still held onto naruto who looked terrified and unsure how to act.

"Brother this is momma and poppa they won't hurt you I promise they're going to help protect you" naru said as Kushina looked heartbroken at the fact her son was terrified of her

"r-really?" naruto asked as Kushina started crying silently and minato looked torn.

"yea I promise they won't ever hurt you" naru said before moving closer to their parents but keeping a watchful eye on her brother who wasn't trembling but still had fear in his eyes.

"h-hey Naru-naruto I'm Kushina your m-mom" Kushina said

"hey kiddo I'm your dad minato" minato said as naruto looked to naru with unsure eyes while naru nodded her head with a smile.

Hesantly naruto let go of his sister and moved his arms around his parents necks who almost immediately hugged back crying before pulling naru into their arms scaring her who didn't expect it but was glad all the same.

"oh my son I'm so glad that you're okay and finally safe" Kushina said as she kissed naruto on his forehead who just hugged them both tighter unable to form any words in that moment.

"so Ita how long do you think you have before naru realizes that your better?" kyu asked to a shadowy corner which it obviously didn't reply back just because we'll it was Itachi and he didn't want to. Soon naruto fell asleep exausted from all the emotional stress he was put through today.

"daddy is his room ready yet?" naru asked quietly

"not quite yet let's just let him sleep with you till it's done" minato said as naru nodded and let minato carry naruto to her room while she just hugged her mom who still looked upset.

"sweetie can you tell us what he's been through?" Kushina asked

"yea momma but hold on I need to do something" naru said before bolting up the stairs and into itachi's room and pouncing on the figure on the bed.

"ITA" naru exclaimed

"Naru what have I told you about doing that?" Itachi asked

"not to but I never listen anyways so why start now and I'm so glad you're better I missed you ohh and guess what I got brother back and now we can be a family again" naru said all in one breath making Itachi smile

"thats good now naru I think you should go tell your parents about your brother and what happened to him" Itachi said

"but you need to be there too you don't know everything that's happened to him and you should know so no one accidentally hurts him" naru said

"okay naru lets go then it's off to bed" Itachi said

"okay well I'm not going to put this lightly the villagers beat him constantly, they did nothing but insult him, he even put up a hyperactive mask to hide everything." naru said as Kushina was crying once more and minato looked pissed. Itachi was in bewilderment at his 12 year old hyperactive sister she seemed to change from hyper to serious in a matter of seconds it was weird for a 12 year old to be able to do that but well it was Naru so Itachi just shrugged it off.

"Kushina dear would you like to take a little visit to our old home?" minato asked as Kushina looked confused and slightly angered

"minato please enlighten me as to how that will help our son?" Kushina asked before she realized what he was talking about and smirked

"i would love to dear" Kushina said

"momma poppa don't worry I gave Konoha enough to deal with, all that daddy taught me about seals." Naru said

"what do you mean dear?" Kushina asked

"(smirk) never ending pranks" naru said as minato started laughing then Kushina while Itachi was smiling.

"well then naru its time for bed and yes you can sleep with your brother he probably needs it." Kushina said with a sad look

"okay momma night everyone" naru said before giving her mom and dad a goodnight hug and kiss and Itachi a good night hug before running up the stairs into her room only to see that it seemed like her brother was having a nightmare.

"naruto naruto wake up" naru said before naruto jolted awake crying before launching himself at naru refusing to let go. That when naru realized that no matter what she wouldn't let anything harm her brother again but first they'd have to get him back to his old self.


	4. Chapter 4

{5 years later}

"NARU get back here!" a blonde yelled to another laughing blonde. Throughout these past five years naruto has finally 'woken' up as everyone says and now he's trying to capture his sister.

"well it's about time you got out of that shell of yours kit" kyu said to naruto making him stop running and look at kyubi before blushing at being caught but then he stuck out his tongue and took off after his sister.

"You know I'm still debating on whether or not naru's a good influence on people" one of the fox twins said to kyu making him laugh

"kit I wonder that every day" kyu said as they watched naruto chase naru around until naru was tackled

by a gigantic rusty orange fox.

"sweet go kira!" naruto yelled before he caught up to his sister who was laying on the ground with a gigantic fox on top of her.

"kira get off now" naru said muffled by dirt but the fox seemed to look like he was considering it before shaking his head no.(still fox)

"that's it" naru said before putting a little chakra in her arms and pushing the fox off of her who now took off running along with naruto.

"Kaira Naruto GET BACK HERE" naru yelled before continuing her chase

"wait why are you chasing me? I didn't do anything" naruto yelled back

"You encouraged him" naru said now in front of naruto

"hehe sis can't we talk about this?" naruto asked

"hey naru don't kill naruto…..i still need a torture victim er I mean a training partner." Hinata said making naru pout.

"fine" naru said before walking up to the porch and grabbing her bag

"where are you going naru?" Itachi asked

"orphanage I promised the kids, anyone want to come?" Naru asked as kaira and kira jumped up nodding their head

"we do" they said

"then come on" naru said before they all left

(at the orphanage)

"GUYS STOP RUNNING" a females voice yelled while trying to calm down a crying child is the sight the twins and naru came to upon entering the orphanage.

"are you boys misbehaving again?" Naru asked making the two boys with smirks on their face stop and look fearful.

"Naru thank goodness you're here those two have been nothing but trouble and they wont listen to anyone saying something about becoming ninjas and protecting everyone" the caretaker kaya said

"oh really? Well all I see is two little boys who don't listen and behave not becoming ninja because of that" naru said as the boys ran to her begging for forgiveness.

"go and apologize to Kaya and you will not disobey again or I will never teach you the basics of becoming a ninja." Naru said as they ran off to apologize as Naru continued walking through the home earning hugs and smiles from the other kids.

"Naru we got a new boy yesterday but he won't come out of his room" a little girl with blue hair said as naru approached a group of 5 kids surrounding a door.

"he won't will he? Well were just going to have to see about that" naru said before turning to the twins

"go play with the other kids you know they and you will have fun ill be down with their treats in a little bit" naru said as they all left before naru noticed a little boy about the age of 5 still there

"you look new little one, whats on your mind?" naru asked

"c-can you r-really get m-my brother o-out of th-the r-room?" he asked

"don't worry little one I will get your brother out I promise now whats your name?" Naru asked

"s-shiro" shiro said as naru smiled

"okay shiro how about you go play with the other kids and ill talk to your brother?" naru asked as shiro nodded before running off but not before saying a polite thank you

'knock knock'

"go away" came a muffled voice

"now that's not very nice" naru said before trying to open the door but knowing it was locked. Sighing she decided to just poof into the room scaring the little boy who was about 10

"now that I can see the person I am talking to care to tell me why you have locked yourself in this room?" naru asked

"h-how d-did you do that?" the boy asked

"I am a ninja that's how" naru said

"I hate ninja" the boy said glaring at naru

"and whys that kiddo?" naru asked

"they killed mommy and daddy" the boy said

"can you tell me what happened?" naru asked

"fine, they c-came in our h-house one n-night but d-daddy had m-made us h-hide in t-the floor b-but I could h-hear their s-screams, I wouldn't let shiro l-listen just l-like dad s-said but a-after the screams d-died down a m-man s-said that t-they deserved w-what happened t-to them a-and they s-should go o-out for s-some more f-fun." The boy said getting upset before naru pulled him into a hug

"Look I know your upset and I will try to help in anyway I can but you must not ever focus on revenge it will only kill you in the end get strong there are good ninja out there and protect your brother and be happy that's what your parents would have wanted okay?" Naru said as the boy pulled away and nodded

"I may not like ninja but you seem okay for a ninja" the boy said

"well good now you need to come out of here you've got your brother worried about you" naru said


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

m6l99thesecond

Dragonflame715


End file.
